1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable audio wireless communication device, and particularly to a portable audio wireless communication device capable of receiving wireless broadcast and cooperating with an apparatus with a display component.
2. The Related Art
In early stages, people listen in to music through audio broadcast such as frequency modulation (FM) broadcast and amplitude modulation (AM) broadcast. Recently, people watch television programs on high definition television (HDTV) through video broadcast such as very high frequency (VHF) and ultra high frequency (UHF) broadcast.
A conventional broadcast receiver capable of receiving various broadcasts is configured in an auto motor. So an antenna cooperated with the conventional broadcast receiver has large volume, which is also configured in the auto motor. According to development of display technology and wireless communication technology, a portable electrical apparatus with a display device such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, etc is equipped with the function for processing audio and video broadcast signal which is received from various broadcast bands, and then outputting audio through a speaker and video through the display device. Therefore, it is necessary that an antenna has small volume capable of cooperating with the portable electrical apparatus.